The Fury of Heaven and Hell
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Six years after mysteriously disappearing, Beast Boy returns, with a new name, leading a team of his own, and with a little girl who desperately needs the Titans help.
1. Exit

Title: The Fury of Heaven and Hell

Author: Alexz Recoro

Summary: Six years after mysteriously disappearing, Beast Boy returns, with a new name, leading a team of his own, and with a little girl who despretly needs the Titans help.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans characters.

Feedback: Please read and review

PROLOGUE

"Changeling?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are we looking for?"

Changeling sighed and shifted the cloak that covered and camouflaged him. "I'm not sure. You know Fog. His 'sights' aren't exactly accurate." Changeling smiled down at Trickster and ruffled the boy's hair. "Chill out. Fog had a good feeling about this." Trickster shifted his own cloak and shivered despite the warm night air.

"I just wish I didn't have to come. I _hate _the dark."

"I know kiddo." Changeling said with a sigh. "But I needed backup. Fog couldn't even stand after this vision, the pain was so bad, and he really needed Tarot to stay with him. And Sparks and Charge were needed to help with that collapsing dam."

"Damn dam." Trickster muttered darkly, drawing a chuckle out of his usually reserved and stoic leader.

"Nice Trickster." Changeling said affectionately, ruffling the thirteen year olds unruly blonde hair. Trickster shrugged, pulling his cloak tighter around himself and blowing a stand of hair out of his gold eyes, which were glowing lightly in the moonlight.

"It got a laugh out of you, something that has been near impossible in the last few days." Trickster turned his glowing gold eyes on Changeling. "What's been with you lately?"

"Nothing important." Changeling avoided Tricksters gaze, which alarmed the boy even more. His team leader and friend was more like a big brother to him, and had never avoided him before. Changeling obviously felt Trickster's concern, because he turned to meet his eyes and smiled.

"Listen, Trickster, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, it's just. . ." Changeling was cut off by his watch vibrating. His hand darted to it and silenced it, then sighed. "Well, what do you know, happy anniversary to me."

"Changeling, what is going on?" Trickster asked concern in his eyes and voice.

"Trickster. . ." Changeling sighed and rubbed his face. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you gotta be quiet and listen to me, okay? No sarcastic comments, no questions, got it?"

"Oh yeah, story time." Trickster shifted and drew his cloak around him tightly, and grinned when Changeling glared at him. "I'm being serious. It'll help pass the time."

"Smart ass." Changeling grumbled, yet smiled and started his story.

"When I was fourteen, I belonged to a group called the Teen Titans. When I had joined, I was barely a teen, yet I thought I had finally found a place where I belonged, you know, where I was with people like me, people who had powers, who were different." He sighed and rubbed his arm. "Unfortunately, I think I was a little too different, even for them."

"What happened?"

"Well, one of our members was a half demon named Raven. She was very powerful, and very beautiful. She was two years older than me and I was completely head over heels for her." Changeling sighed and ruffled his dark green fur self consciously. "But Raven was pretty cold, she had to be. Her powers were controlled by her emotions, so if she let her emotions show, she could end up destroying everyone. But I was fourteen and risking my life every day, so I joked around to get rid of the tension, and to hide how scared I was. And I wanted Raven's attention, so I would joke around with her and tease her and try anything I could think of just to try to get her to smile at me. Unfortunately, it didn't quite work that way.

"One day, I guess I pushed her too far. She was irritated because earlier that day I had flirted with a bank robber, a cute girl. We caught her, but Raven was still pissed that I had acted unprofessional. I saw that she was irritated about it and decided to tease her. Bad idea. I guess I caught her at a bad time, or that my teasing had hit to close to home this time, but the next thing I knew, she was using her powers to pick me up off the ground and hurl me through the huge picture window that was in our living room."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Changeling pushed up his sleeve and turned it so that Trickster could see. He gasped at what he saw. On Changelings arm, running from his knuckles to his elbow, were four thick, ropey, pain full looking scars that gleamed white in the moonlight and stood out against his dark fur. "I received these scars that night. They are exactly one year old tonight. But they didn't hurt half as much as the betrayal."

"The betrayal?"

"Yeah. The other team Titans, my 'teammates' just watched Raven throw me through the window. They didn't try and stop her, they didn't rush downstairs to make sure I was okay, nothing. In fact, I heard two of them laughing as I fell. They were laughing as I plummeted towards ice cold water with blood trailing behind me." Changeling rubbed his arm, and let Trickster reach out and trace on of the scars.

"Changeling, those look really bad. They must have bled horribly. How did you survive?"

"I'm a shape shifter, kid, remember?" Changeling retreated back into his cloak. "Actually, it's a miracle I did survive. Our living room was at least eight stories up, and our building was on an island. I was in a lot of pain and shock after going out the window, so I didn't shift right away. I hit the water hard enough to break four ribs, and I'm pretty sure I blacked out from pain, blood loss and shock. The water was pretty cold. I'm not sure how I survived, I have only vague memories of forcing myself to transform before I drowned, and swimming away. I remember there being a lot of blood in the water. I also vaguely remember deciding to come back to Africa, but I don't really remember much of the journey. And with my ribs and arm, I'm not sure how I survived it. My next clear memory is being in Africa."

Changeling suddenly looked closely and Trickster, and noticed that his team member was close to tears. "Hey! Hey, now, come on kid. I didn't tell you the story so you could cry!" He pulled the thirteen year old into a rough embrace and rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm okay now, the scars don't hurt, and I'm with you and the others now."

"I would have stopped her!" Trickster sobbed. "I swear Changeling, I would have tried to stop her! You're my best friend, and I love you like a big brother, and I would have stopped her, I swear!"

"I know you would." Changeling cradled the upset boy against his chest. "But, hey, there's a bright side. I meet Fog and you and the others and formed the Servants of the Right. And if I had the change to do it all over again, I wouldn't change anything because it means that I wouldn't be able to be here with you right now. I would never wish it any different kid."

"Really?" Trickster asked, pulling back and wiping his tears away.

"Really kiddo. You and Fog and Tarot and Sparks and Charge are my team, my friends and my family, more of a family that the Titans ever were. You would never betray me like they did. I know that and I'm happy."

"Cool." Trickster smiled, then his eyes widened as he spotted something over Changeling's shoulder. "Whoa!" The young boy whispered. Changeling spun around, and his eyes also went wide in amazement.

"Whoa." He echoed.


	2. Return

CHAPTER ONE

**FIVE YEARS LATER. . .**

"Cyborg, take him down!" Nightwing barked out as he grabbed a dizzy and dazed Starfire around the waist and leapt back, away from the battle. The villain laughed as he continued to lash at the Titans with the glowing whips and tentacles of energy that surrounded and emanated from him. One of them had struck Starfire across the temple, causing a nasty burn and leaving the beautiful alien staggered and confused.

"I'm trying!" Cyborg called back, just before being knocked of his feet by one of the tentacles. He screamed in pain as he rolled out of the way. "Damn! Those things hurt!"

Raven attempted to summon her physic energy, but the tentacles broke right through it. The man laughed.

"You guys are a lot easier to beat than the Servants. Coming here was the best business move I ever made!"

"Think again Roy!" A voice called. Everyone, Titans and villain, looked up. Silhouetted against the setting sun, standing on the edge of a building, were five figures. Because of the sun, Raven couldn't make out anything except black shapes, and the fact that they all wore cloaks, which blew in the wind. Their leader, obviously the one who had spoken, leapt just then. But he didn't fall straight down, he leapt from wall to wall in the alley next to the building, using the walls to slow his descent and keep him upright. When he was about four feet above the head of the villain, Roy, he leapt outward and landed, gracefully and silently, right in front of Roy.

"Hello Roy. Did you miss us?"

"Changeling! Impossible!" Roy wailed. "I left you guys in the dust! I covered my tracks! How did you find me, how?!"

"It's not impossible." A second voice said. A second figure, a male judging by his height and voice, which held a London accent, landed next to the leader swiftly followed by the other three. "It's just improbable for your tiny mind to comprehend."

"Nothing really impossible when you've got a physic that gets visions on your side." Said one of the others, a girl judging by the voice and the fact that it was the smallest. "Honestly Roy, you've hurt Fog's feelings. Don't tell me you've forgotten him! We've been in so many battle, is it possible we've destroyed what little brain cells you have left?"

"Very funny Tarot!" Roy snarled. "You five aren't going to beat me this time! Not again!"

"Wow, he's learned to count." The London accent cracked. "Unfortunately, not higher than five, because he can't remember how many times we've pounded him into the dust."

"Trickster, I don't think anyone can count that high, let alone Roy. Or you for that matter." Another of the mysterious fighters spoke. This one was also a girl.

"Ha, ha Sparks." Trickster shot back. Sparks raised a fist, but was stopped by the upraised arm of Changeling.

"Enough guys. Let's take this guy down so we can do what we came for. Trickster, you're with me. Sparks and Charge, you guys know what to do. Tarot, stay close to Fog. Everybody, remember to keep your mental links open so that Fog isn't fighting in the dark. Ready? Go!"

The five fighters surged forward, expertly ducking and weaving through the mess of tentacles and whips. The one identified as Tarot jumped a tentacle, and so did the one next to her, Raven guessed that was 'Fog'. Fog dived over the next one into a forward role, then came up right in front of Roy and delivered a left punch that would have knocked Nightwing flat. Roy went flying back, just barely managing to catch himself with his tentacles.

"That was for giving me one hell of a headache." Fog muttered.

"Oh boy, you've really made Fog mad! He speaks!" Trickster teased, suddenly coming from above. Just above Roy's head, he clapped his hand together. Part of the street disintegrated and reappeared above Roy, knocking him flat. The five strangers had Roy subdued and ready to hand over to police in under ten minutes. Sparks knelt next to him and ripped something off his back.

"Damn it, I am getting tired of these things. Trickster, do you mind?" She held out the box. Trickster limped over, favoring his ankle from a bad landing, and took the box.

"Not at all love." He said. He held the box in his hands, and then suddenly yanked his hands apart. The box disappeared. Trickster hands glowed briefly and he sighed before shivering.

"Mmm, damn I love those things. I get such a charge from the atoms." He laughed suddenly. "Heh, charge." The others laughed, and Changeling slapped Trickster on the back.

"Great job kid. Let Fog fix that ankle, huh?"

"Sure."

"Umm, who are you guys?" Nightwing finally asked. Changeling hesitated, the hood of his cloak pulled up, concealing his face, just like the others.

"Umm, I doubt this is the place to discuss this. How about we meet you at your Tower in about five minutes?"

"Um, okay." Nightwing said.

"Great. See you there." All five were suddenly enveloped in a white energy, and then disappeared.

"Well, let's go." Nightwing said with a shrug.

When they got to the Tower, the strangers were already waiting. Except this time, their hoods were down, so that the Titan's could finally see their faces.

The Titans stared at the five strangers in shock. They especially gaped at the leader, who wasn't exactly a stranger. Raven was the first to speak.

"Be . . . Beast Boy?!" She gasped. Everyone else also gasped as they finally recognized the leader of the group. He shook his head.

"No, its Changeling now guys. It hasn't been Beast Boy since I was fourteen." The twenty year old seemed relaxed and at ease, but his eyes darted around, never resting, taking in everything around him, assessing entrances, escapes and attack patterns. _'A warrior.'_ Raven thought with surprise. _'He's grown into a true warrior.'_

She looked him over, taking in all the difference. He was taller than even Nightwing now, just an inch short of six feet. His body was still lean, but Raven could still see a lot of muscle definition that she never thought Beast Boy, _'No, Changeling,'_ she reminded herself, could have. He wasn't heavily over muscled, he was too lean for that, but his body looked like it had been carved out of granite. His muscles were the compact, coiled, hard muscles of a gymnast or martial artist. Raven suspected he was both. His green fur had darkened to almost black, and so had his hair. He had it shaved short on the sides, but long in the front so that it hung in his eyes, which were almond shaped, and the same emerald green she remembered. He still had his fangs and pointed ears, but they seemed smaller, in better proportion to his face.

Changeling was wearing a pair of loose black pants with a pair of black, green and silver thick soled army boots and a tight black long shelved tee shirt with a blue silhouette of a bird on the chest. He was also wearing a strange looking cloak, an oversized hooded cloak that swirled between green, brown and black. He had it hanging so that it covered his left side, but was tossed back over his right shoulder. On the inside of the cloak, Raven caught sight of a strange symbol, a gray hand holding two swords, hilt to hilt, one black and one white. She wondered what it meant.

Raven was snapped out of 'observation mode' when Changeling spoke to his team. "Guys, these are the Titans; Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and," he paused when he reached Nightwing, "I'm guessing that it's Nightwing now."

"Right Beast . . . uh, Changeling." Nightwing said with a grin.

"Titan's, meet my team. The Servants of the Right." He motioned to the man who was standing to Changeling's right, shoulder to shoulder with him. "This is my second in command, my right hand man, my best friend, and our resident psychic, telepath and telekinetic, Fog. He gets the visions that send us out on our missions."

Fog was Changeling's height, but more muscular and with broader shoulders. He had darkly tanned skin, with hair that was cut short, spiked and died light blue. He was wearing a light blue body suit that matched his hair, with black army boots and a knee length black trench coat with a high color and a dark blue bird on the right shoulder, as well as the same symbol from the cloaks on the left shoulder. He was also wearing the same cloak as Changeling, and black sunglasses, even inside, and had a horrible white burn scar on the side of his neck that started at his jaw and disappeared into his trench coat. He nodded at the Titans, his blank poker face giving nothing away.

"Next is our favorite witch, gymnast, fortune teller and music player, and everyone's big sister, Tarot." Tarot was about twenty one, a year younger than Raven, and she glared coldly at everyone, while shooting protective glances at Changeling. Tarot was the shortest of the Servants, and had short, chin length, curly black hair, pale, flawless china skin and wide, almond shaped bright sky blue eyes. Tarot also had the body of a dancer and gymnast, small and lithe with strong, compact muscles. She was wearing a green, bodysuit that had a blue bird across the chest. She wore an ankle length half skirt that tied around her waist and was made up of a bunch of different patches of different colors, along with a pair of gold bracelets, and gold hoops in her ears. Tarot also had a black belt with several pouches, a pair of black army boots like Fog's and the same color changing cloak as the others.

"Next, our twins and favorite elementalists, Sparks and Charge." Changing said, motioning at the last two women. They were a little taller than Tarot, and the same age. They both had curly dark red hair that fell almost to their waists, pale, flawless china skin and wide green eyes. Sparks's costume was a body suit made up of various patches in silver, red and gray, with a blue bird across the chest and silver bracelets around both wrists and large silver hoop earrings. Charge was dressed exactly like her sister, except her bodysuit made up of patches in blue, silver and brown, with a blue bird and the same silver bracelets and earrings. Both twins also wore the same cloaks as the others.

"And, of course, our youngest member, our matter manipulator and my 'little brother', Trickster. Be nice." Changeling warned the youngest member of his team. Trickster was shorter than Fog and Changeling, yet was still taller than the three women. Trickster had high, sharply defined cheekbones, and huge golden eyes that seemed to glow slightly, and an expressive mouth that sneered at Changeling's warning. With his pale, almost translucent skin and unruly white-blonde hair that was sticking up in all directions, and even his nose that seemed slightly crooked, Raven knew that every other girl on the planet would have found him devilishly handsome. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, but seemed more interested in playing with his lighter, flipping it open and closed, then lighting his cigarette. He was wearing a dark blue bodysuit with a dark red bird on the chest, black thick soled army boots, a black leather jacket and dark blue gloves, along with the color shifting cloak.

"And, of course, last by certainly not least, Phoenix." Changeling threw back the left side of his cloak and revealed the small five year old clinging to his leg. She had silver hair that hung in ringlets past her shoulder, pale, flawless china skin, a small upturned nose, a perfect heart shaped mouth and wide, almond shaped eyes that were blue, but then changed to green, purple, gray, brown, black and back to blue while Raven watched. "My daughter." Changeling announced, smiling down at the little girl, who was dressed just Trickster in a blue body suit with a red bird, Raven realized that the birds represented the little girl, black army boots, a black leather jacket and a miniature cloak.

"Daddy." Phoenix whimpered, pulling on Changeling's pant leg while hiding her face at the same time. Changeling squatted down and scooped her in his arms, resting her on his hip so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and hide her face in his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay darling." Changeling whispered, twirling one of the girls silver ringlets around his finger. He looked at the Titans, his eyes sad. "Guys, I need your help."


End file.
